Chapter 18 : Una batalla sangrienta
by Hikaru11
Summary: hmmm solo un pensamiento , yo se que no es un fic ^_^U


Holas .  
  
Hmm sobre Evangelion , esto NO es un fic como tal , solo un pensamiento que tuve hace mucho tiempo después de leer el manga ... en especial sobre Rei ^_^ . Por que tarde tanto en ponerlo? hmm... ^_^U ni idea que existia este sitio =P , denle gracias a FIC-MAKER .  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 18 : Una batalla sangrienta .  
  
Yo te protegeré ....... adiós.....  
  
Rei no entendía , por que había dicho eso , te protegeré ..... pensaba esto mientras subía por la montaña , el EVA 00 le respondía bien , pero su sincro no era estable y ella sabia que nunca se complementaria con el 00 , pero igual lo pilotaba , EL se lo pedía y ella siempre le obedecía , pues había un vinculo entre ellos , algo muy fuerte , ella lo veía en sus ojos , pero a la vez eso le causaba dolor , pues muy dentro de si sabía que no era a ella a quien el buscaba con su mirada amable , pero igual ella se montaba en el EVA , pues era todo lo que tenia , lo único ........ hasta que el llego .  
  
¿Por qué Ikari dudaba tanto ? Rei no lo entendía .  
  
Mientras Puso su EVA en posición , Rei/EVA00 agarro fuertemente el escudo y se preparo , vio como el EVA 01 se acomodaba junto al cañón de positrones , mas allá a lo lejos estaba el ángel ...... Rei/EVA00 sujeto aun mas fuerte el escudo ...... Yo te protegeré.  
  
Rei escucha a la Mayor Katsuragi dando la orden . Su corazón se acelera y se prepara , 10 segundos , 5 segundos , 3 , 2 , 1 ...... Dispara¡¡¡ escucha en la voz de la Mayor y Rei ve como Ikari dispara , pero algo falla , Rei se da cuenta que el ángel también disparo , todavía Rei no se mueve , sabe que el plan de batalla tiene esta posibilidad , y aguarda , escucha a la Mayor decirle a Ikari que se mueva, que gane tiempo hasta que cargue el segundo disparo , ella ve al Eva 01 levantarse y agarrar el cañón buscando un nuevo sitio donde disparar , ella se levanta también y lo sigue de cerca . el se prepara pero es muy tarde , el ángel dispara primero , ella rápido reacciona al grito de terror de Ikari y pone el escudo al frente de su EVA y del 01 pero el escudo no la cubre completa y ella siente el dolor , siente como su piel arde , pero aguanta , te protegeré había dicho ella ........  
  
Una eternidad sentía ella , ¿por que dudas tanto Ikari? Sentía como el escudo se derretía en sus manos , el dolor insoportable , terrible , una larga agonía que duraba segundos , entonces es escudo cedió .... no dudes Ikari ¡¡¡ y ella se mantiene , aguanta , en la eternidad de los segundos ella ya mas allá del dolor , empieza a sentir esa paz que muy dentro, ella anhela , esta lista para morir y así desvanecer esa soledad tan profunda que siente .  
  
Rei se ve a si misma , y su otro yo que es ella , pero a la ves es otra que le dice : - Todavía no . y lejana escucha una voz , llamándola .......  
  
Ayanami¡¡ Despierta Ayanami ¡¡  
  
Ella abre sus ojos y ve una silueta conocida , Comandante Ikari ....  
  
Pero no es ...... quien es?  
  
-Estas viva ¡¡¡ que alegría ... Dice Ikari  
  
se da cuenta entonces de quien es  
  
Ikari.......  
  
Ella se siente extraña , algo nuevo esta sintiendo ...... pero ve que Ikari llora , y recordó la noche anterior , mientras el dormía en el hospital, cuando también el lloraba en sus sueños , ¿ por que estas triste ? le pregunta ella , pues no lo entiende ....  
  
- Tonta , lloraba de alegría al ver que estas viva ..... dijo el  
  
¿de alegría? , así que también lloras cuando estas contento ¿? Se pregunto ella también dentro de si ...... ¿Que hago? ¿qué palabras existen para esta situación? ¿por qué Ikari llora cuando esta contento?  
  
lo siento . dijo el  
  
Ella suspira cansada sin saber que decir , pues Ikari volvía a dudar  
  
- en este momento no se que cara poner .......... dijo ella muy cansada , su cuerpo sometido al estrés del dolor pedía a gritos descanso , pero entonces ella recordó vagamente unas palabras .  
  
supongo que debería estar contenta ¿no? Dijo ella tratando de entenderlo aunque sea un poco  
  
el tarda unos segundos en responder  
  
y dice : lo normal cuando se esta contento , es reir .  
  
¿Reir? Piensa ella , ¿estoy contenta? Entonces las palabras regresaron ....... te protegeré.........  
  
y ella sintió entonces eso nuevo que , aunque todavía no le puede dar palabras , sabe que es un vinculo , algo nuevo que la mantendra viva .  
  
-¿ Puedes levantarte? Pregunta el extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla  
  
ella ya no sintiéndose tan cansada extiende la suya aceptando su ayuda ......  
  
Te protegeré.....  
  
Y ella sonrió cálidamente ......  
  
Por primera vez en su vida .  
  
Fin .  
  
Espero que les guste ^_^ ............. el capitulo continua con otras cosas que dice shinji pero para mi que veo el manga y lo extraordinario que Sadamoto dibuja a rei se puede terminar aquí . Si de verdad les gusta tal ves escriba un fic , no se, diganme ustedes ^_^  
  
Bueno gracias por leerlo . Sayonara ...... Uhhhgg que no , que suena muy triste ........  
  
Chauuuu. 


End file.
